The goals of this project are to study the control, synthesis, release and action of pituitary hormone production in normal individuals and those with abnormalities of pituitary hormone production. Emphasis is placed on the neuroendocrine control of pituitary hormone secretion and investigations of molecular abnormalities in growth hormone and prolactin under diseased conditions. The identification and biochemical characterization of a diabetogenic peptide present in the pituitary is under study.